Dust to Dust
by The Devil Wears Westwood
Summary: Emma Marie Swan is the estranged wife of New York Mayor, Neal Gold-Cassidy, a woman running from her past with her son. Killian Jones is a former Naval Captain, honorably discharged after the loss of his left hand in an attack that shattered his mind and soul. When they cross paths in a small Maine town, will they find the new beginning they have been looking for? AU
1. Never Again

**This is my first AU and my first, full-length Once Upon a Time story. I just had this idea I couldn't shake so I just had to write it. I just wanted to say before anyone reads it that I don't hate Neal, but since this is AU he isn't going to be portrayed in the best light. And even though I am a huge Captain Swan shipper, it doesn't mean that this will end Captain Swan ;). I just hope that you enjoy the story plot and the way I've decided to write the characters. Pretty much every main character (David, Mary-Margaret, Regina, Robin Hood, Belle, Rumple, etc.) on the show will be making some sort of appearance, but I haven't decided how crucial which characters will be to the plot yet. Anyway, read and enjoy, and if you feel like leaving your thoughts, please post a review. :)**

* * *

><p><em>The living room becomes a boxing ring<em>  
><em>It's time to run when you see him<em>

Sweat and tears rolled down her cheeks as she threw the case into the back of the yellow bug. She had to run; she had to get out of there as fast as her legs would carry her with an infant and supplies in her arms. She would drive as fast and as far as she could, then she would have to dump the car for something else. He would be able to track her too easily with all of his connections—and their broken down, pale yellow bug could have been spotted in a lot of a thousand cars anyway. How many times had she tried to leave before and been caught just a mile outside of town, her thoughts rushed, fear threatening to cling tightly to her. No, she shook her head as she tucked her child in the backseat. Not this time. This was the first time she had been able to knock him out before he could beat her for some mistake he though she had made. That was already different from all the other times. And this time, she knew for certain it wasn't her fault, it had never been her fault.

Jumping into the front seat, she put an iron foot down on the pedal as she took off out of the driveway. Her eyes continued to swell with tears that she tried desperately to control. How she had loved him for so many years. How she would have never guessed that he would turn out to be this person. Though, she knew deep down she shouldn't be so surprised from the amount of horror stories she had been told about his father. But he always swore that he was going to be better, be kinder to her. Liar. That's all he had ever been.

_She could hear him slam the door after he had pulled up to the house. That already meant he had a bad day at work, and she knew she would have to tread lighter on eggshells around him this evening. Henry had been crying most of the day, still rather ill, but she had finally gotten the babe to fall asleep. At least that would be one less thing for them to argue about. She hadn't told him how ill Henry had been that week, since she had already miscarried another child and they had lost the other to an unexpected illness. It was before Henry was born that he had started to darken and become something she had only seen in her wildest nightmares. She had hoped that once she had carried him full term that he would become the same Neal he had been before, but he had only gotten worse._

_"Emma," he sneered, walking through the front door, throwing his work shoes off as he pleased. She held her composure, walking over to him to help him take off his suit jacket, hanging it gently on one of the empty coat racks. "Go put that away where it belongs, you idiotic woman. That is part of a one-thousand dollar collection. It isn't to hang in this disgusting house that you've left completely dusty. It's your fault we don't have a maid, you insisted on cleaning yourself."_

_"Yes, Neal. I'm sorry," she replied, rushing up stairs to hang it up in their closet. She had tried to clean in the morning, but Henry cried to be held most of the day and she couldn't deny her son his mother. Walking down stairs, she grabbed Neal's hand gently and led him into the dining room. Perhaps his favorite dinner would put him in a better mood. As the Governor of New York, he was always promising to work on his temper for her so she wouldn't create a scandal in the press. Steak and fries always seemed to calm him down after a long day in the office._

_"Sorry for snapping, Swan," he whispered, kissing her hand gently at the sight of the meal. "You must understand that when people refuse to cooperate with me, it gets a little irritating." He stroked her hand as she took the seat next to him, smiling over at her. "I love you, Swan."_

_Emma Marie Swan had been her maiden name, but Mayor Neal Gold-Cassidy had taken to calling her Swan from time to time. He told her that it was a symbol of the purest beauty and what a magnificent creature the swan was in his eyes. They had several floating in a pond in their backyard as something like a pet. It made their mansion classier, more fitting for a Mayor and his wife._

_The meal continued without many words between the couple. Emma knew that she shouldn't strike up a conversation when his temper had cooled in fear of offending him. He smiled over at her after he finished, standing up from his chair so he could move to begin kissing the back of her neck. She smiled, leaning into her husband's affections before he carried her into their bedroom, laying her down lovingly._

_Again, "I'm so sorry for snapping at you, Emma," he whispered as he kissed her lips down to her jaw. His hand found her hips, moving his fingers in small circles as he moved his body closer to hers. She kissed him back, her hands finding his hair, tugging it gently as his lips moved down her neck and collarbone. He always knew how to remind her how much she truly was loved, regardless of his inherited temper. It would be alright tonight, and she was grateful._

_And then, their little bubble was popped at the sound of Henry's crying. Neal groaned, having just started to unbuttoned Emma's shirt, his already lying on the ground. Emma moved to get up to soothe their baby, but Neal gently pushed her back into the bed, getting up himself to cradle their son. Her heart stopped as he brushed his fingers on Henry's forehead, feeling the temper that he hadn't been made aware of._

_Turning around to face his wife after getting the baby to hush, Neal's smile and warm eyes had turned into a scowl and dark, beady eyes that would have given the devil himself the shivers. "How dare you!" Neal yelled, as he threw himself on top of Emma once more, this time pinning her wrists above her head with one hand, as his other searched around the drawer of the bedside table. "You can't keep a single one of our children alive and healthy, and when Henry is sick you refuse to tell me!"_

_"I'm sorry Neal, I was going to I swear," Emma whimpered, trying to squirm free of his hold as he pulled the thick robe from the drawer. "I just wanted to enjoy my husband and you had such a bad day that I didn't want to make it worse. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

_"You think your apologizes are going to save you from what you deserve? You are sadly mistake," he growled. But Emma wasn't going to take it this time. Somehow, she managed to find her knee to his groan, before he bucked up just enough for her to kick him off of him. She had underestimated her own strength as his body flew against the wall, his head making a loud thud as his eyes rolled back into his head. She could see he was still alive but she also didn't know how long she had until he woke up again._

And that was how she had gotten to where she was now, speeding across town lines with the few things she had grabbed, Henry, and endless regrets that she hadn't tried to get out sooner. She also felt pity for Neal, as she still loved him after all. He was going to wake up without his wife or son, having to come up with some suitable lie to cover the scandal she had created. It was almost enough for her to turn around, but not this time. She didn't know where she was headed, but she knew she could never look back.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	2. One Way Ticket

**AN: In response to my review from lovethisship, yes I did get a little inspiration from Safe Haven. However, it is going to be a lot darker and different, apart from some of the very basic themes of the story. And yes, it is going to be smutty, as is shown in this chapter. Thanks for all the other reviews, the favorites, and the follows. Please keep your comments coming, I love to read the feedback about how to make this story better and how to help you enjoy it even more. :)**

* * *

><p><em>There's a new horizon and the promise of favorable wind<em>  
><em> I'm heading out tonight, traveling light<em>  
><em> I'm gonna start all over again<em>

Neal groaned, rubbing his head and felt something flake off against his fingers. Dried blood. He growled as he looked at the bed and the memories from the night before fled into his mind. If she would have taken her punishment last night, he would have been much nicer. Now she really needed reminding about her duties to him. Then he could finish supplying the both of them with met needs. Why did she have to go and ruin everything? He got off the floor and began to search their residence for his wife. However, it didn't take him long to realize that a vast majority of her and Henry's things were gone. The broken down car she had been brand new when they first met was also gone. His blood boiled. If she had gone somewhere, it would have been in one of the nicer vehicles—and those were all accounted for anyway. He knew, looking at the time, that he needed to get in the office for the day. But he would be calling her parents to see if she had decided to take an unexpected visit to their home in Maine.

Walking into his office, he poured himself a glass of whiskey to calm his mood. He pressed a button, and in walked his assistant. The top two buttons of her blouse were unbuttoned and he had to admit he was impressed with her forwardness. "Hello Tamara, mind checking the back of my head for any signs of a serious wound?" He asked, leaning back on the sofa of the office. She smiled and leaned forward in front of him, exposing the tops of her breasts for a moment. Neal bit back a groan, fastening his lips around the rim of his glass.

"No problem, sir. Trouble at home?" She asked, her fingers slowly moving up the base of his neck to the top of his head, fingers searching for the wound.

"Just a small domestic dispute between the wife and I. She got little out of control, but you already knew how she can be." Throughout the years, Neal had always turned to Tamara when things had gotten sour with Emma. She seemed to completely understand that a woman needed to be subordinate. He liked that about her, but it didn't stop him from loving or desiring Emma.

"Just a small bump and cut, Neal," Tamara replied as she moved her lips against the mayor's ear. He groaned, unable to control his need. Sex was always the best way to get out some of his frustration, which is why he normally taught Emma to behave before making it up to her. He put his glass down on the table, turning his body slightly so he could pull Tamara over the side of the sofa to lie underneath him. This wasn't the first time he had fucked her over the sofa, or even several other parts of his office. But today he needed it.

She smiled, pulling his coat from his arms, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. She left his tie, however, and used it to pull him closer to her body. The two kissed hard. Neal's hands roamed freely over her body, his eyes closed in the pleasure of hers on his abdomen. He sucked the skin above her collarbone for a moment, whispering in her ear. "I should have left her for you a long time ago, Tamara. You're so much prettier, better, and smarter than she is. Damn being the mayor, the town would erupt if they knew about us or if I left my wife."

"I'll help you find her, Neal," she moaned back as she rose against his body. She would have hated to see him lose his position of power; as this was one of the main reasons she was lying naked on the leather sofa. He gripped her hips as he began their decent into pleasure. He could always count on her to get things done. And he knew that this time, he would make Emma just as obedient and responsive as Tamara.

* * *

><p>Emma drove all night, hoping that her husband would sleep through it. She had gotten into Connecticut about 3 in the morning, her eyes fighting to keep awake from the amount of tears that had flood out of them as well as the mental toll that had worn her out and the physical exhaustion. She pulled over to the side of the road and abandoned her car about three blocks from the nearest hotel. On one arm she carried her purse, the other her belongings, and lastly, little sleeping Henry on her back in the baby carrier. If it hadn't been the middle of summer, she would have had cause to worry about the weather making his fever worse—as it was she was worried the open air would kill her child—but she knew that she had to abandon the car. In the morning, she would have to find a bus out of here. She had an ID that didn't have her married name, but she was worried that could still be used to trace her, even if it did take longer. Her parents lived in Maine, but she already knew that was the first place he would start looking. They had always loved Neal and Emma had never given them reason to worry about their relationship. In fact, it had been her parents who first pushed her towards the young Gold-Cassidy boy anyway.<p>

_She came home from her second year of college heavy-hearted. Several of her law classes hadn't gone as well as she had hoped. After all, having a serious boyfriend break-up with you in the middle of the term was something that she hadn't been ready to deal with. She had never been the type of girl that was crazy about love and happy endings, but she had hoped that things would go well for her in her life. When she had met August, she was reluctant to have any sort of feelings for him. But somehow, he had convinced her to go on a date with him. And they just kept going from there. But then, she had caught his hand cupped around the bare breast of her college roommate, their tongues dancing around inside the other's mouth; lying on top of her bed, nonetheless. After that, she had allowed herself to get drunk more nights than not—especially on those days that she could hear the redhead and her ex-boyfriend moaning each other's names from behind the thin divider between their beds._

_Her parents had invited her home that summer, disappointed but concerned about their only child. Her father, David Swan was working on a high-profile divorce case for the Gold-Cassidy family. Apparently, the mother Milah had been having an illicit affair with the founder of a rival accounting firm and had finally been caught. She claimed that her husband had been controlling and abusive, which had lead her to running into the arms of another man. Robert Gold-Cassidy, on the other hand, argued that she was actually emotionally manipulative and he had only desperately been in love with his wife. He tried fighting to get her to stay, but inevitably decided that divorce was the best option for his life. He had never been much of a fighter for anything but his company, she remembered reading from one of the notations made on her father's case file. He had always let her read little bits and pieces, which had sparked her interest in law in the first place._

_Her mother, Mary-Margaret, on the other hand, had been a model for many years since her first job at Disney World as the Snow White actress. Sometimes with how great of a life they had always lived, Emma felt like she had been the daughter of a king and queen. She, however, knew that she wanted to work hard in life and be more like her father than rely on just her looks—regardless of her mother's constant pleading to give it a try._

She shook her head, starting to hum to the sleeping child on her back rather than to continue down memory lane and think about the young girl who had fallen madly in love all over again; all of which had been against her better judgment to begin with. Luckily, she could see the bright sign of the Hotel Inn shining in the darkness, less than two blocks away now. She quickened her pace, wanting to put little Henry down in a warm bed so the two of them could sleep the night away.

And just like that, she could see the sun quietly peeking through the curtains of her bedroom. The sky looked so peaceful, the start and promise of a brand new day. She had been given a list of bus times early that morning and had planned on getting out at around 10 am. She knew that it was a stretch, but her body wouldn't be able to function and her mind unable to cooperate and think if she wasn't able to get enough rest before she started running again. She gently placed her hand on Henry's forehead and was glad to see that he felt a little colder than the night before. Brushing her hand over his hair, she gently woke him and fed him. It was the first time he had properly eaten in the past few days and she was grateful. Perhaps he would be alright after all. She kissed his forehead before placing him back in the baby carrier, walking down stairs to get her some food. She knew that she should finish draining her bank account before she got on the bus, fully aware that she would need cash to avoid giving Neal an easier trail to her location. If she did it before the bus took off, he would only be able to find her location in Connecticut, but hopefully not much further.

Around the time that she arrived at the bus station, the first bus that was departing from had a final destination at Boston before turning around. She didn't think it was her safest bet to stay in such a major city, but saw the stop before that the stop before that was about two hours away. It seemed like as safe a bet as any to her. With Henry now asleep in her arms, she softly drifted into a small nap herself, her head pressed against the window for comfort. She was actually getting away this time, or so she truly hoped.

Only a few, short hours later, she heard what sounded like a gunshot. Her eyes opened immediately but she was glad to see that the noise hadn't startled Henry. "Wh…what's going on?" She quietly asked the lady sitting next to her, trying to shake the exhaustion from her voice.

"I'm pretty sure one of the tires has a flat," she replied, giving Emma a soft smile. "We are in some town called Storybrooke."

Emma nodded. The town looked like something from an Old Western film. While there were some cars parked outside businesses, it still looked like it was trying to enter the 21st century with the rest of the world. She stood up, grabbing her things from the bin above her head. This was where she and Henry would have their new beginning. She was sure of it, but she wasn't sure where this sudden certainty had come from.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter we get introduced to one sexy, wonderful pirate captain...;). Review? <strong>


	3. Begin Again

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here is chapter 3! And please check out my new story that rewrites 4x08/4x09! :). Sorry if Killian is a little OOC, I'm still trying to figure out how to capture who he is as a character and I'm struggling more than I have in the past to figure out some of these characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Thinking all [life] ever does is break and burn and end_  
><em> But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again<em>

Killian Jones sat on the deck, his lips wrapped around the cold metal flask. For once he had managed to force himself to fill it with mostly coffee—with the few drops of rum his body craved. His stump rested on the bench as he finished hi morning drink. He had a morning shift working the shops just outside the docks before he would go on to taking care of the ships later in the afternoon. His eyes darted, watching a young women he had never seen before walking towards the shop. Putting the drink away, he moved inside to the front counter, shortly followed the stranger. No one new ever came to Storybrooke. At least not since had settled in and that was nearly 5 years prior.

"Good morning, lass," his voice rang, turning the power on the register. She looked startled as she turned and looked up at him for moment. "Might I ask what your name is?"

Emma paused for a moment, taken back by his accent at first. What was a British-man doing in some small Maine town? He was a curious bastard too, asking what her name was when he was just supposed to be running a store. She glared at him for a moment before continuing to shift through the rows of food, looking for some lunch for herself so she had the energy to look for a new loft or apartment.

"Love, we don't get many strangers here. Pray, what is your name?" Killian asked again, moving towards her in one of the aisles. It was only then that he noticed the sleeping babe on her back. Lowering his voice, he added, "I'm Killian Jones. But," he stated, raising his left hand slightly to expose the stump, "Most prefer to call me by my more colorful monomer, Hook."

Emma was taken back by a moment. "Hook? Like Captain Hook?"

"Yes, unfortunately since I work in this shop and on the docks, people have made that unfortunate connection," he replied, rolling his eyes as he leaned on the shelf in front of her. "Now, love, your name."

She couldn't help but chuckle in response. She didn't know if she truly found the statement humorous or if it was the exhaustion starting to settle in. She decided, however, that she ought to reply to his question if she had any chance of settling in to this town. Perhaps he would be able to point her towards somewhere to stay and start looking for a job. "Emma. Emma Swan," she replied quietly. "And this is my son, Henry. We just got to town this morning."

"I'm aware that you're new, Swan; every face here is known to everyone and we don't get drifters here. So that probably mean this is an unfortunate pit stop or you're having car troubles. And if that is the case, I happen to know an excellent mechanic that I can send your way."

"No, nothing like that. I'm here to stay," Emma whispered, not making eye contact. So she was going to stick out like a sore thumb here. Perhaps it would be a better idea to get a fresh start in a bigger town.

"That's surprising," Killian replied, ringing her up. "But you'll settle in. If you walk from the harbor straight until you get to the yellow yacht tied to post and hard-a-star-board you'll see Granny's Inn. Best place to stay, lass. And if you're truly here to stay," wiggling his eyebrow upward as if to question her intent in Storybrooke, "then she'll have all the information on local want ads."

"Thanks," she replied, sighing as Henry started stir on her back. There went hoping that she was going to get a nap herself. She turned and headed out the door, looking back at him one last time, "Really, thanks Killian. And yes, believe it or not I'm here to get a new start."

Killian chuckled as he watched her walk away. He couldn't help but wonder what the story behind her was. She seemed to be holding back so much confidence, but still added a little sass before leaving his shop.

Emma walked down to Granny's and secured an agreement. She could work there in the diner and live upstairs in one of her rooms. She left her the reference for a Belle French, who apparently was one of the best and reliable nannies in the area. Henry would only be allowed downstairs during his shifts if he needed to be fed. She was also referred to a Doctor Welsh to keep an eye on Henry's illness. She would start training the next morning.

Neal moved up off the sofa as began to redress himself, groaning at the sight of Tamara still lying exposed on the leather. Satisfied for the moment, he could now focus on the task at hand. He could shift through her credit cards, looking for previous transactions. He would call her parents and see how they were doing. They had always adored him. And then he would begin putting some of the pieces together. He would also piece together where she went when the paper trail went cold. She couldn't run forever, she wouldn't embarrass him like this in front of the press.

"Tamara," Neal whispered, leaning down to kiss the dark woman. "I need you to prepare a statement for the press if they find out my wife has left New York. Something believable. I don't want them knowing that I am having marriage problems while I try to run for the Senate."

Tamara kissed him back, trying to press her exposed body against his suit. He smirked, pulling away and lightly draping her dress over her body, stroking her skin with the fabric. "Now, now Tamara. Get dressed; I'm still a married man."

She laughed, rolling her eyes as she quickly got dressed. "You always had a sorry excuse for a wife," she muttered, turning to leave the room. "I'll help you find her Neal; I won't let your position of power be ruined because of some bitch."

Neal smirked as she walked out the door. Sitting down at his computer, he pushed away the things he knew he had to get done for the day to focus on finding Emma. He was glad that he had a woman like Tamara wrapped around his finger. It always worked to his benefit when he needed to find new way to keep his wife under his thumb and his positive image up in the press.

_Emma had gone up to Neal's office to announce their pregnancy. She hadn't expected to walk in on his new secretary sitting on top of her husband's desk. Her long legs were crossed in front of Neal's face, his eyes darting back and forth between her and the computer screen. Emma couldn't help but notice that her skirt was hiked up a little high for the appropriate work place. Tamara popped down and stood behind Neal's chair upon hearing the footsteps nearing the desk. Neal got up and wrapped his wife in his arms, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. "Hello, my beautiful Swan," he whispered, planting a kiss on her lips._

"Can I talk to you in private, Neal," Emma replied, squirming out of his arms. He let go, already starting to get irritated with hi wife. He had always felt like she was something of an open book that jumped to far too many conclusions.

"Leave us, please Ms. Mendell," Neal ordered. Once the door shut, he looked to Emma.

"What were you doing with her before I came in here Neal," Emma whispered, her heart aching at the scene that she had just witnessed. Yes she had just lost their second child with him, but this time she was here to tell him happy news. He had barely touched her since that child had died and was hoping that the spark would happen again once he knew. "Please tell me you aren't…"

"How dare you accuse me of an affair, Emma!" He bellowed, grasping her wrists in his hands. "You are my wife! I am a public official! How dare you think I would tarnish my reputation on some whore."

"I'm sorry Neal," Emma whispered, pulling her hands away from his grasp. "It's just you and I have been as intimate lately and I felt like I have completely failed you. And I came to tell you the happy news. I'm pregnant again, and the doctor said this is our healthiest baby."

Neal smiled as he lifted Emma up in the air, planting his lips hard against her. "We will take ever measure to make sure we take care of this baby, my love." Emma smiled, cocking her head over the leather sofa. Neal dropped her on top of it, all but ripping her clothes off her body followed by his own.

"Gorgeous," he whispered, kissing every inch of his wife. Emma blushed; she had never felt so loved except when he was making her his queen—reminding her of the happiness she had lost when her last ex-boyfriend had broken her heart. Nothing would go wrong with this pregnancy and they would be on the road to happiness yet again. They could fix all their marriage problems with the new addition to their family.

And as Emma closed her eyes in the soft bed at Granny's, she was beginning to finally feel grateful that she had been able to run away to begin again.


End file.
